minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GlitcherRed/1st Camper Tourney
Note: The followings are directly copied from the forum post with a little modifications. Forum thread As I have so many self-trained recruits, I want to know which of them is the best, and so I've decided to organize a tournament for them! It's too boring if I hold it secretly, so you, the community, can place your bets on which one's the winner! There'll be prizes for those who guess right! Rules and Specifications Requirements to join: NONE! Dates of the tournaments: 1-man tourney: 14 Mar 2-man tourney: 23 Apr 3-man tourney: 28 May 4-man or above: TBD Type of tournament: Double-elimination BO3; randomly seeded What you should do: Post here one army that you think will win for each tourney. You won't lose anything if that army loses. Prize: Every army will be assigned odds, in the unit of prize recruits. You can get the specified number of recruits if that army wins the tourney. You can set a preference list for the recruits, up to a maximum of 5. e.g. 1. Any and Smart 2. Any and Frenetic 3. Anything not shotgun and On point 4. CK-Magellan and Smart 5. Shotgun and Sprinter or AR and Knife I'll choose the recruit from the 5 offered based on your preference list. In the case of ties or nothing on the list available, I'll randomly choose one. Since the 4th choice is impossible, I'll simply ignore it. Changing preference: You can change your bet any time you want, if the army you choose hasn't already been eliminated (twice). You cannot switch from an army from the lower bracket to one from the upper bracket, but you can do the opposite. Your prize will be reduced by half every time you choose to do so. Second place prize: From the 2-man tourney onwards, you will receive half of the odds if your chosen army gets the second place. This is to attract more participation from the community. Note: During the tournament, some of the armies may gain a level or two or even get a new trooper, if I manage to find a smart one. Consider these as random factors. The army will NOT be disqualified because of that. ^This was a lie. The armies with more troopers were NOT disqualified instantly, but they were removed from the rankings at the end. This decision was due to me realizing the armies with more troopers could join the other tourneys. Sponsors must change their preference if their sponsored army is disqualified because of this, and they will NOT receive the penalty. 1-man Tourney Bracket *These were the final levels of the participants. Most of them got a upgrade during the tourney. Results Champion: camper007 2nd: camper028 3rd: camper036 4th: camper112 5th: camper024 5th: camper085 7th: camper076 8th: camper012 8th: capmer017 8th: camper025 8th: camper045 Golem and egin each won 4 recruits from me for sponsoring camper007. 2-man Tourney Bracket *These were the final levels of the participants. Most of them got a upgrade during the tourney. Results Champion: camper019 2nd: camper094 3rd: camper060 4th: camper034 4th: camper024 6th: camper009 6th: camper066 8th: camper140 8th: camper016 8th: camper031 8th: camper079 Sirron was the sponsor of camper019 and got 9 preferenced recruits from me. NoNsToPxs was the sponsor of camper094 and got 6 preferenced recruits from me. 3-man Tourney Bracket *These were the final levels of the participants. Most of them got a upgrade during the tourney. Results Champion: camper007 2nd: camper005 3rd: camper087 4th: camper011 5th: camper018 5th: camper025 7th: camper023 8th: camper081 8th: camper049 8th: camper116 8th: camper092 Alanzhao and Golem were the sponsors of the camper007 and each got 6 preferenced recruits from me. NoNsToPxs was the sponsor of camper005 and got 2 preferenced recruits from me. Category:Blog posts